Ультрос
thumb|300px|[[Терра Бранфорд|Терра, сражающаяся с Ультросом и Тайфуном (рисунок Ёситака Амано).]] (также встречается написание ) - регулярный враг и персонаж в серии игр Final Fantasy. Ultros is a carnivorous purple octopus with a writhing mass of tentacles and as many fangs. He frequently cracks corny jokes and makes lecherous comments towards female party members. Ultros works with his partner Typhon, who provides the muscle Ultros lacks. Ultros first appeared in Final Fantasy VI as an incompetent but recurring boss, and has since been featured in several other games as an optional encounter. Внешность и характер Ultros is a large purple octopus with red eyes and a large mass of tentacles. They usually appear to be coming from his mouth below a row of sharp fangs, but his lower mouth is never seen. Ultros is not always depicted with eight tentacles, as real-life octopi have, and is sometimes pink instead of purple. He has spots on his body in some appearances, and in Final Fantasy XIII-2 has white markings on his body. While his exact size varies, Ultros is usually larger than the party. His trademark attacks are Tentacle and Octopus Ink. Ultros rarely, if ever, bears any true reasons for acting as an antagonist, and is sometimes regarded as a bizarre nuisance who just likes to cause trouble, rather than being truly evil. He adores females but hates males, and when fought often comments on how attractive the females are and how repulsive the "muscle head" males are. Ultros relies on his partner "Mr. Typhon" for assistance, as Typhon is much more powerful and durable. Ultros thinks highly of himself, referring to himself as "octopus royalty" in Final Fantasy VI, and is frequently mocking towards the party and speaking in an over-the-top fashion. When fought he protests when attacked, specifically hating when Terra casts Fire on him in Final Fantasy VI, and calling out "No more!" when attacked in Final Fantasy XIII-2. At heart he is a coward, fleeing from battle frequently and calling in Typhon for help when the tide of battle turns against him. Появления в играх ''Final Fantasy Orthros appears as a boss in the Soul of Chaos dungeon, at Whisperwind Cove. Orthros retains his sense of humor and his ink attack to blind the party. However his trademark attack, Tentacle, is absent. Defeating him earns the party the Rune Staff. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Orthros is one of four bosses from ''Final Fantasy VI in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years that the party can fight on the True Moon. He uses a variation of his battle patterns from the third battle in Final Fantasy VI, and will speak to the party as they fight, commenting on how cute the females are and berating the men as "muscle men." After the fight the party is confused by the encounter, but Rydia remarks he did not seem like a bad person, if only somewhat strange. "Dancing Calcabrina" plays during the first phase of the fight with Orthros, switching to the usual boss theme in the second phase. ''Final Fantasy VI Ultros's first appearance: unlike most mistranslations (and unlike Typhon, originally called "Chupon"), Ultros keeps the original translator Ted Woolsey's name in future re-translations. He first appears on the Lethe River, where Terra, Edgar, Sabin, and Banon are rafting towards Narshe to examine the frozen esper and to convince the city to ally itself with the Returners. Ultros attacks them in the hopes of eating them, then hides underwater after he is defeated. Sabin tries to hit Ultros with a blitz, jumping off the raft and washing down the river. Ultros makes his second appearance in the Opera House, where he decides to pull a trick on the Returners, who are staging a plot to reach the Southern Continent. Setzer Gabbiani, the notorious gambler and the owner of the world's only airship, has his sights set on Maria, the star of the opera ''Maria and Draco. Locke decides to have Celes take Maria's place that night so that his friends and he can meet with Setzer. Ultros, fuming over his earlier defeat, decides to beat Setzer to the punch and drop a weight on Celes/Maria, and leaves a warning in the dressing room. Locke finds the warning, and goes to warn the Impressario of Ultros. Ultros sets up camp on the rafters above the stage and attempts to drop the weight. Locke and his friends foil Ultros's plan and knock him off the rafter; this still interrupts the opera, but through some quick thinking to work it into the opera, Locke continues on with the show and the party fights Ultros, with the villain fully intending to eat them upon his victory. After losing Ultros escapes, and his attempt to spoil their plan fails. The third time Ultros appears is in the Esper Caves. He finds three golden statues meant to symbolize the Warring Triad, and plans to steal them to make his rival Siegfried jealous. Terra, Locke, and Strago are there to foil his plan, and realizing he is again hungry, he gets into a fight with them. During the fight, Relm shows up and offers to paint a portrait of Ultros. He says that he does not play kiddie games, but after some convincing from Terra and Locke, he lets Relm draw the painting. The painting wounds Ultros, forcing him to flee again. Ultros appears for the fourth time as the Returners are heading to the Floating Continent to stop Kefka and Gestahl. He is not alone, however. He brings his friend, Typhon, with him, intending to defeat and devour the party once and for all. The Returners get into a fight with the two, but Typhon sneezes and blows them off the airship after he and Ultros are defeated. Also in World of Balance in Owzer's house there is a painting of Ultros, but it is later replaced by a painting of the Emperor Gestahl in the World of Ruin. One year after the apocalypse, Ultros is working as a receptionist in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum to pay off a large debt that would keep him there for a million years as his manager put it. He seemingly loses his enmity towards the party and warns them not to be stupid with their bets or Typhon will come and steal the item by sneezing. ''Final Fantasy XII Orthros is a Rank V Elite Mark in ''Final Fantasy XII fought in the Southern Sluiceway of the Garamsythe Waterway. Being a lecher, Orthros only appears when the party is made up of three female characters (but afterwards male characters can be switched in, and guests, Larsa and Reddas, won't prevent his appearance). Like his Final Fantasy VI incarnation, Orthros is also a thief. This time he is more of a flan-like enemy than an octopus. The picture on his bill shows him in the same pose as his sprite in Final Fantasy VI. A fighter group in the Battle above Rabanastre is also called "Orthros." ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 In ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, Ultros appears as downloadable content in the Coliseum, referred to by the Arbiter of Time as Ultros the Uninvited due to the octopus coming to the Coliseum uninvited and the Arbiter wanting him gone by any means. As the battle begins, Ultros flirts with Serah Farron while screwing with Noel Kreiss's head prior to calling Typhon to lend him a helping hand. After Typhon is defeated, Ultros tries to escape, but Serah pins his tentacles to the ground with arrows as she and Noel combine their fire spells to fry Ultros and knock him unconscious. Upon defeat, he can be recruited into the Paradigm Pack as a Synergist. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Orthros makes another appearance as a flan-type enemy, at the top of Brightmoon Tor during the second ascent. He is level 99 and possesses several devastating attacks, including the Gold Hourglass, a move which targets everyone on the player's team for both massive damage and Slow. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Ultros appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 as a boss. He attacks mainly by using Drain on Chocobo and Shirma. His head and two tentacles appear as separate targets with their own ATB gauges. Ultros remains in a lake for the duration of the fight, requiring Chocobo to use magic unless he is near the shore. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Ultros appears as a summon in Dissidia. When summoned, his Final Fantasy VI artwork appears and he uses Octopus Ink, spewing ink across both players' Bravery points, making their Bravery points a mystery. Ultros's Summonstone is obtained as a level bonus in Destiny Odyssey III. Ultros is also a ghost card that can be fought. The Ultros card is Level 100 Terra, and has the Red Gem and Delicious Fish accessories to be won via battlegen. The quote on the card is what Ultros says to Terra during the party's first battle with him in Final Fantasy VI. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ultros makes a cameo in the in-game manuals, explaining accessories with Relm and Typhon. Ultros also returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. He can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 20 KP. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Ultros is a boss enemy, using the ''Final Fantasy VI boss theme. Появления в других играх ''Itadaki Street Portable Ultros appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Этимология Orthros, also spelled Orthrus and Orthos, is a creature from Greek mythology, a two-headed dog that is brother to Cerberus. It was slain as part of the twelve labors of Hercules. The Orthros of Final Fantasy has no connections at all with the mythical Orthros, save for their link to Typhon, which in the Greek myth was the father of Orthros and Cerberus. The likely reason Orthros is an octopus in the game is given in the book for Final Fantasy Origins: Final Fantasy VI. An octopus was the main character in the first game Square ever made, in addition to the fact that in the production of Final Fantasy VI, a programmer told Amano and Sakaguchi that the octopus they were designing reminded him of a purple octopus toy he had as a child named Orthros. Галерея Интересные факты *Even though Ultros is said to be an octopus, in his 3D debut in Final Fantasy XIII-2, he only has 7 tentacles, not 8. This would mean he can be neither an octopus, that have 8 tentacles, nor a squid, that have 10. en:Ultros it:Ultros